prove it to me
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: A chibi Sasuke's looking out for his brother…or maybe not. (Note: Itachi and Sasuke pairing)


**Fandom: Naruto  
Title: prove it to me.  
Rating: pg-13  
Pairing: Itachi + Sasuke  
Description: ****A chibi Sasuke****'****s looking out for his brother…or maybe not. (Note: Itachi and Sasuke pairing)**

**Disclaimer - Naruto isn****'****t mine.**

**prove it to me.  
By miyamoto yui  
**

The boy opened the front door of his house with such skill that it didn't make as much noise as it should have. Before taking a step inside, he peered at the blackness to make sure the coast was clear.

After assessing that it was all right to move, he did so.

Today's mission was quite rigorous! Even if he was pinpointed as a genius, there was still much for him to learn about the world and life he was being pushed to lead.  
The long, raven-haired boy slowly walked into the house and took off his shoes at the genkan. But even doing this much was too painful so he sat there a bit longer than he should have.

The house was an enclosure of darkness. After all, it was the middle of the night and the only thing making noise was the creaking of the wood under his weight.

But, just then, there was another creak.

He couldn't turn his head, but he saw the silhouette of the candle shining behind the person who had just opened the door. He could hear the person put the candle holder on the ground and quietly tiptoe towards him with such carefulness that he thought it was both idiotic and sweet at the same time, although he would never admit to the latter.

"Sasuke," his older brother admonished while biting his lip and holding some of his clothing between his fingers, trying to tug on the black material to hide his wound. "Why are you still awake?"

The steps stopped and the house swayed a bit from the strong wind outside. The candle blew out on its own.

"I couldn't go to sleep. You know I have a hard time sleeping when you're not home," the little boy with the messed up hair whined. It was obvious that he had been tossing and turning in his bed.

"I wonder why that doesn't work for other members of this household," Itachi simply replied, still sitting as poised as ever.

Everything hurt that much. And in more ways than the obvious one.  
Even talking to him was too much…

"Because I love you the best," the chibi Sasuke honestly, yet shyly replied as he resumed walking towards his brother.  
"Go to bed."

"I can smell the blood, Aniki."

Sasuke was standing before him and they looked at one another. At that moment, Sasuke knelt down and started to take off his older brother's shoes.

Itachi was surprised. Wasn't the little critter going to whine some more about not spending time with him or going to ask about how his mission went? Sasuke always loved to hear anything that Itachi would tell him and he drank it as enthusiastically as the fruit juice that their mother would give to him every afternoon after school.

But why didn't he act like he usually did? Was he finally figuring out his older brother wasn't as immortal as he'd always worshipped him to be?

"I can do it myself," Itachi hissed as Sasuke tugged on his shoes.

Sasuke paid no heed to the little remarks his brother made. He was used to them. They were as much a part of him as his spiked hair. It took a little getting used, but once it was there, he could have lived with it.  
The spiked hair was the same style Itachi wanted to have at some point, but he had "experimented" instead on Sasuke. That was one of his most hilarious ploys against his brother, but Sasuke not only ended up loving it, but kept it for always.  
It was the only time his brother lovingly touched him, despite all the screaming from the yanking and cutting. He would always remember the way his brother's cold hands somehow heated with an unknown warmth on his scalp. His scalp felt all tingly from Itachi's fingertips.

And now, it was Itachi's moment. Even though Sasuke was a bit weak and had a little episode in trying to take off the shoes, Itachi's eyes never left his brother's small figure.

"Aniki?"  
Sasuke always wondered why his brother seemed so distant. Why did he always have to look away from him? Why wouldn't he ever hug him or at least, respond to him? Why were there times that his brother would look at him so deeply that he looked as if his heart would break because of the sadness on his face.

When would he ever reach him? When would his brother ever look at him and only him?

The little Sasuke looked up after finishing taking off his brother's shoes, but Itachi was slightly in a trance, lost in his own thoughts. However, he was looking right at him, watching him so carefully through his silence.

How many times had he tried to push this face in front of him away from his mind and all his memories? How many times had he tried to push this person away because he was slowly being sucked in by the charm that only Sasuke possessed? (After all, he had heard so many little boys complain, "What's so special about Sasuke? All the girls love him!")

How many times more would he be able to resist just wanting to-

"Aniki." Sasuke said again as he put his hands on his cheeks to get his full attention.

When Itachi finally realized what had happened, he was again staring at his little brother's eyes. They hardly ever looked at one another eye-to-eye because he wouldn't allow himself the pleasure of such a thing.

The sin in front of him was ever present…  
…standing in the form of that brat.

No, rather, _his_ brat.

Sasuke's eyes then became a bit squinted as he smirked.

Itachi hated that expression. It meant something was about to happen. At the same time, he loved it because Sasuke's unpredictability was quite refreshing. He was always so cute when he got into this mode. Well, that and when he was super angry…

But in all seriousness, in him, he had found some kind of rival. Well, as small and as demanding as his little brother was.

At that moment, Sasuke's smirk permeated into his now mischievous eyes, which complimented the proud, devilish grin perfectly.

Itachi was enjoying this to say the least.

Even if he wanted to protest, he was in no condition to do so. Besides, what could the brat do that he hadn't tried before on him? And what was his everlasting chant that even their mother had to scold him for?  
"I will get you one day!" OH yes, that was it.

Sasuke then laughed childishly as he forcefully pushed down on his brother's shoulders with all his might. He sat on Itachi's stomach as Itachi laid on the ground with an amused expression.

"Gotcha!" Sasuke said as he pouted at his older brother. "I told you I'd win someday!"  
"You cheated." Itachi then lifted up his arm slightly. "And you used this against me."  
"A win's a win." Sasuke smiled smugly as he leaned down towards his brother's face.

How much had the brat learned from him anyway?

They were only a few centimeters apart and Itachi could feel Sasuke's breathing on his chest, even through his clothes. The intensity seemed almost inviting. It was allthemore overwhelming as they were content to study one another in a different light.

"Well, didn't you teach me to use a person's weakness, Aniki?" Sasuke's face then changed to one of disappointed innocence. "I thought I did it right too…"

The little devil was gone.

"No, you did well." Itachi said as he kept his face expressionless despite the pain when he lifted his arm to pat Sasuke on the head. Also, he had to keep his face that way so that he wouldn't betray how proud of him he was in that particular instant.  
Sasuke closed his eyes a bit while basking in his brother's touch.

"Why do you continue to torture me with these little games?" Itachi said as Sasuke's eyes opened again.

They showed a slight gleam of red.

Itachi took a deep breath and was inwardly worried. No, that shouldn't have been there…

"I told you already, didn't I?" Sasuke's eyes became irritated and fiery in an adorable way that only Itachi found quite entertaining. "I love you the best, Aniki!"

"Here. I'll prove it!" Then, the little boy leaned down and kissed his older brother forcefully on the lips, teeth clashing and all.

Sasuke quickly lifted his head up and gasped for air.

"Why do I have to do this every time?" Angrily, he got off his brother and stomped to the room as quietly as possible. If he woke his parents, they would have probably disliked him more.

Itachi shook his head and got up somehow. But even though he was slowly training to become the most unbeatable within the Uchiha clan, the pain wasn't as daunting as it was when he first came in the house.

"Ah." He responded his brother as Sasuke closed his bedroom door.

"I love it when you prove things like that to me," Itachi whispered as he walked towards his room.

Then, it dawned on him. No wonder the girls were all charmed by him…  
But he wouldn't give him up. _Ever_.

After killing so many people (both in missions inside and outside the academy), what was one more sin counted against him?

Itachi's fingertips rested on Sasuke's door and he looked at it with a longing and troubled face. It was a face that he couldn't ever show to the world but his little brother was accustomed to seeing it and loved him despite it.  
Despite his icy, anti-social nature or the numerous "rejections", Sasuke always came back more and more determined to win him over. And it wasn't that he wanted anything more than the assurance that his older brother cared for him.

Sasuke's eyes always seemed to plead, "Why don't you love me, Aniki?"

"Baka. Unfortunately, you had that the first time you opened your eyes and grabbed my index finger," Itachi thought to himself.

Secretly, his indifferent eyes always wanted to question, "Will there be a time when you will no longer notice me?"

No, he wouldn't let that happen.

Then, he pushed himself away from the door and walked towards his room again with his fingers touching his lips. Itachi wondered what would Sasuke do when they both got older. He smirked at the thought of looking up from that position again with Sasuke's hands pinning him down and his unangelic eyes staring down at him with such power and possession…

…that would never equal his own for his younger brother, only just a little.

Strangely, both of them thought before falling asleep, "And most of all, I hate to lose."  
**  
Owari. / The End.**

**Author****'****s note: **ACK~! All the plot bunnies are eating out of my heart! I've not been so energized in a long time! And for what? Naruto! Actually, ItaSu fics! So yes, here is another one of my ramblings…  
It's total fluff, but I wrote too many serious ones. So, the challenge: Write a cute one but believable! Well, close enough: psychotic, but cute. It's ironic that they think the same things though.

On another note, I have to say this again: Itachi gets hotter every time I see him!

What a way for me to start the new school term. *laughs * I'm going to die again as a grad student, but thank you so much for your support! It always keeps me going!

Love,  
Yui

**January 30, 2005, 11:02 PM**


End file.
